Teaching BPAS
by Sorceric7
Summary: It's been 5 years since Team B.P.A.S. (Bypass) left Beacon. Now after being together for so long they are now presented with a rare opportunity. Teaching alongside all the other professors at the best hunter academy in Vale. Beacon Academy. Now the have to handle teaching, discipline, and deal with the general teenage shenanigans. Thing will be interesting this year.
1. Chapter 1

Teaching B.P.A.S.

It was close to midnight on the outskirts of Vale. The full moon illuminated the night giving the sense of serenity and calm. An abandoned Schnee Co. plant stood far away from the city, abandoned and forgotten. Grass was overgrown, the fence was corroded, and lifeless dust was sometimes was in a pile on the property. It was dark, it was secluded, and most of all empty.

Byron knew otherwise. He and his team were on a hired mission to infiltrate the compound and investigate for any criminal activity. Be it the White Fang, Torchwick, or any other person against the law. Team B.P.A.S. was hired by a Schnee Co. employee, a Mr. Krim, to investigate the compound. According to said employer, there has been some abnormal activity in and around the factory property. To keep their image maintained the Schnee Company needed an investigative team to inspect their property. Since there is a Grimm population around the factory they needed Hunters, and Team B.P.A.S. was up for the job.

"Saga, what do you see?" Byron asked on the com behind a bush. Byron wore a green long coat with yellow trim, a hood, and short sleeves. Light but strong gauntlets covered his arms so he could block oncoming weapons when needed. He also wore baggy black pants and boots that went up to his shins. The boots were armored with a plate of the front to protect his shins. A waist pouch hung behind him, carrying supplies he may need. His hair was brown, at medium length with a slight curl. His cobalt eyes were staring at the complex looking for any sign movement. His weapon was a shock-baton with a wrist band.

In a tree about 10 meters away, a Faunis girl replied looking down the scope of her bow/shotgun fire-arm. "Negatory. No sign of movement." She had horse ears on her head as part of her Faunis heritage. Her hair was also brown in an even cut around her bangs and ends. She also wore a brown frilled dress with a leather girdle. Black capris and lace up boots covered her legs. She also wore archer's gloves tuned with her dust weapon. Trigga, as she liked to call it, could turn into an energized bow and switch into a pump-action riffle. The arms fold into the mussel and handle, while the bow handle would turn into the pump. As a gun it would fire bullets, with the bow shot elemental shot, based off what Dust was stocked in the gloves. "Perse, Ash, What is your position?"

Near the front entrance were Asher and Persephone. Asher was working on the wiring system while Persephone stood watch.

Persephone answered. "We're still at the gate. And quit calling me Perse! It makes me sound like a guy." Persephone wore a feather-like design to her armor. Steel- grey with red ends. The plating was made into strips with the triangulated ends curved upward. This armor design covered her arms, shoulders, and hips. She had a cuirass to cover her torso, and wore greaves over sandals that went up her legs. Her hair was blonde, short, and tomboyish. Dangling earrings adorned her, matching her grey eyes looking out for trouble. She used a Khopesh sword and a shield that could extend a buzz saw edge if she squeezed the grip. She called the pair Gorgon.

"Someone turned on the electric fence, Byron. I'm trying to re-route the power now." Asher was in a body tight Kevlar suit. Some parts had dragonhide padding weaved into the suit. The armor helped when being fired on. He also had a utility belt and had two scimitars strapped to his back. Two handguns were at his belt when he needed range. His hair was black and a little spiky at the ends, but it was styled to be laid flat behind his ears. His eyes were green and he wore a mask to cover his neck and mouth. He didn't believe in naming his weapons. "I think it's safe to say we're not alone."

"Asher, are there any other security measures online?"

"Nope. The motion sensors were fried. No one could turn it on if they wanted too. Video's offline as well."

"Alright. Saga, see if you can grapple onto one of the roof tops and zip onto the complex. I'll follow you shortly."

"Roger, that."

"Persephone, Asher, as soon as the fence is down head to the docking bay. Be vigilant. Saga and I will meet you there."

"Kay/Got'cha."

"Let's move!" Byron made a dash for Saga's location. He slid on his hood to make sure his head was covered.

Saga got out a hookshot out of her pack and loaded it into Trigga. She aimed a carefully to get the right angle and… BANG! The hookshot flew over the fence, with the cord attached, and set itself in the roof access door. The Faunis then took out a hanger and with a jump from her branch, zipped towards the building. Byron came up not long after and zipped down as well.

"And… Got it!" exclaimed Asher, replacing the electric box. Persephone then started scaling the fence with Asher and jumped onto the ground on the other side. They both dove to hide behind a cinderblock and checked for any ground patrols. They proceeded with caution towards the docking bay, hiding behind objects to cover themselves.

Both Saga and Byron landed on the rooftop with a role. Byron took the lead since he learned the layout of the Schnee factory before they had set out. They ran through corridor by corridor. Byron took the occasional peak around to check for anyone but so far no sign of anyone in the building.

Byron whispered to Saga. "You know what? This reminds me too much of our time at Beacon."

"I know, right?"

Beacon was were their team had first been formed. Ozpin was still headmaster at the time and had made them partner up with the first person they saw. That was after being shot, viva platform, into the Emerald Forest. Task was simple find the relic at the Forest Temple and get back. None of them thought of it as a temple. It was just easier to call it that then the Emerald Ruins, also it more catchy. Byron had teamed up with Persephone, while Saga met Asher.

Byron lived with his foster-father who was a rich scholar in Aura and Dust. In fact, Dust manipulation was actually Byron's weapon of choice. The shock-baton was good for when he needed to get up close, but it wasn't a battle weapon. Now he was a first-rate Dust user in the hunter community. Not as good as Glynda Goodwitch, but still skillful.

Persephone was from a small town where she had learned how to make weapons. She secretly snuck into Beacon since her parents wouldn't let her be a huntress. None the less, she proved to be able to take on anyone in Beacon by the end of their first year. After some help with Byron of course.

Asher was from a bad part of Vale, often getting in trouble with the law for thieving and vandalism. But that wasn't the worst he could do. He was also a computer wiz, and hacker. Given a computer he could access the Schnee Mainframe in less than 5 minutes. His mother was a Huntress and so when she died he wanted to follow in her footsteps. His scimitars had originally belonged to his mother. Also Asher was the one that got Persephone into Beacon.

Saga was a Faunis. Enough said. She entered Signal with Byron and had been close friends since.

Their team had its ups and downs throughout school but they always seemed to stick together, no matter how harry it got. Byron had been made leader so he was able to handle the responsibility. They still remembered their time at Beacon. The parties, the pranks, jokesters, jerks, Grimm, gang members. Saga shooting Asher in the butt and getting back at her by tampering with her gun, making it produce a flag with the word 'bang.' When Byron and Persephone got together Senior year then Saga and Asher ruining the moment yelling 'WE KNEW IT!'

"I just relized, when did you guys see us as being together?"

"When you were trying to help Persephone with classes."

"Wow."

"So have you asked her yet?"

"So how are things with Byron?" asked Asher. He and Persephone were hiding behind another cinderblock close to the entrance. Persephone just sighed. "I don't know Asher. I know I love him, but he's been kid of distant lately." Asher raised his eyebrows at that. He knew his friends rather well during his time with them. Asher knew that if Byron was being distant it was important. "Any idea why?"

Persephone was silent for a moment. She looked sad, which wasn't like her. Normally she'd have a smile and upbeat attitude, excited for anything coming her way. Right now she looked dead and hopeless. "We had a fight not too long ago. I think he might be seeing someone else." Asher just laughed. "It's not funny!"

"I know it's not." He still chuckled a little bit. "But you've got to be an idiot to not see the love between you two." Persephone looked at him surprised, not expecting that answer. "What has he been doing?"

"Well… He's been going to a lot of restaurants lately. I ask him why he's been going, but he won't tell me why. And their all high-class restaurants as well. Also I noticed he's been taking a lot of solo missions too. Won't even invite me! He knows how much I like hunting!"

"How high are the rewards?"

"About 5,000…" Asher laughed again, further confusing her. "What?"

"Nothing… Just something Byron told me he would do someday."

"And that is?"

"Not mine to say." Asher made a dash for the bay. "Huh? Hey wait! What is it?!"

"You sure you want to go through with this?"

"Of course."

"Your funeral."

The four met up in the center of the bay. Byron started "See anything?"

"No. We didn't see anyone." Replied Asher. Persephone was giving Asher the stink eye.

"I got a bad feeling about this." said Saga.

"And indeed you should, horsey." Team B.P.A.S, turned to see a man in a white coat, bowler's hat, and a cane. His hair was orange and covered his right eye. He held a cigar in his other hand and a scarf around his neck. B.P.A.S. recognized him immediately. "Torchwick." They sounded together, preparing their weapons. "Now, now. Is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"You're the exception." Said Saga. "And you're no longer our friend, Torchwick." completed Asher. Byron took the initiative. "What are you doing here Roman?"

"Well… I was hoping we could talk. Have our conversation elsewhere."

"We're not going anywhere with you." snapped Persephone.

"Really?" asked Torchwick. "Well if I can't convince you… maybe these guys can." He had a wicked grin of his face, showing he had them cornered. Suddenly, thugs in black and red sunglasses appeared on top of the fraters, aiming guns down at the team. Byron, Persephone, Asher, and Saga quickly got into a circle back-to-back. Farther from they're initial enemies, Byron spotted a feminine silhouette with an eye, glowing like fire.

"Well… This is just great." Mummered Asher.

"Another ambush? What is this, the third mission in a row now?" asked Saga.

Persephone answered. "I'll bet ya ten bucks that Torchwick also set up the last two as well."

"You're on." Saga then whispered to Byron. "So, what now fearless leader?"

He whispered back. "These are a bunch of goon and thugs. They shouldn't be too smart. Saga, fire at Torchwick."

Persephone inturupted. "Won't that set off the gunners?"

Byron smirked. "They want us good as dead. I'm counting on that."

Asher was catching on. "I get it. Let them waste their bullets then hit them fast and hit them hard."

"So. Who wants who?" asked Byron.

"I call Torchwick." said Persephone. Asher and Saga chimed in "Goons." "I'll get woman then."

"Wait, what woman?"

"Are four done talking over there? I have a dust shop to raid in an about an hour. And would like to be there on time."

"NOW!"

Byron ducked and Saga turned to shoot at Roman who dodged. As Byron predicted, Torchwick's goons fired at them in retaliation. But they were wasting their bullets. Byron had set up an arcane barrier blocking the shots. He also designed it to produce mist when hit as so they had a cover to confuse them. The bullets rained down and more mist rose up till their bullets were spent and a cloud was left over where they had been standing.

Suddenly Byron, Persephone, Asher and Saga jumped out in for different directions. Saga jumped for the left, Asher the right. Persephone was bringing her sword down on Torchwick, and Byron jumped onto the side of a crate, using a glowing green seal, then jumped towards his target, who held fire in her hands.

Saga startled the people on top of her frater and kicked two of them off. There had seemed to be 120 thugs in total, so that meant Asher and Saga had about 60 each. She pumped her shotgun and fired taking about 4 guys out before they finally charged her. They didn't stand a chance she jumped, twirling, and switched her gun into bow mode. Drawing back her hand the dust weapon collected power until she fired midair down on her idiotic enemies. You see her bow can fire more than one projectile based on how long she held back the energy string. It took out about half the guys there, freezing them to the frater and incased in ice. She land and dashed towards the remaining thugs. Hitting them from behind and knocking them out. She switched to shotgun again and took out the remainder that she couldn't knock out in time. "Tch, too easy."

Asher thought likewise. He had kumpped onto the frater and jumped straight intot the fray. He drew his scimitars and went for the legs, laying low, and taking them out one by one. Those who got out their red sabers out intime were able to block but not return a strike. But he didn't stay long. No, Asher like to get things done quickly and efficiently. He kicked, punched, and slashed as accurate as he could to take the goons down. He went for every vulnerable thug he could get before he had to actually engage them. By the time they were ready only 20 of his 60 remained. He had jumped back to observe this. He sheathed one sword and brought out one of his pistols, firing at them while walking cooly. He fired 6 and took out 6 leaving 14. Sabers clashed but Asher had the skill to defeat them all. "Torchwick pays these guys too much."

Persephone slashed down onto concrete, Torchwick barely rolled to the side before Persephone's seismic strike got him. The ground from slash had cracked it so that 10 foot wedges came from the ground. Torchwick gave an 'oh crap' expression before Persephone came at him again. She fought like a demon. Slash, slash, stab, slash! You'd think her armor would be heavy for but to her they wear like clothing. "This isn't going to work." Torchwick was barely keeping up with her attacks before he decided to take a different approach. He started getting distant then started firing his cane at Persephone. She defended herself using her shield blocking each shot.

Byron and Crimson stood off, circling each other before their inevitable fight. Byron had been able to disperse the fireball she had fired before he landed. "What is your name?"

"You may call me Cinder. Do not disappoint me Byron."

Both made called on an element and fired. Cinder used fire, Byron used lightning, and they both dodged. They fired spell after spell trying to get the upper hand. Byron used the rubble from his lightning strike and sent them at Cinder. She defended by intercepting them and sending the molten liquid at him. He blocked with a barrier seal. It worked but noticed the remains wear going to explode and jumped. They went off and he used the light and smoke to fire off the standard magical blasts planning to catch Cinder off guard. He could fire off up to 18 at the time, more than the average dust user. You would think this would be great for a master wizard. Unfortunately he likes mastering the basics first so his extended knowledge stuck the standard Beacon spell book. He was nowhere as knowledgeable as Glynda Goodwitch, but what he lacked in knowledge he made up with power and control. He heard a grunt, so that meant his shots got through. But he didn't let up. He controlled the rubble from the explosion and sent them like serpents at his opponent. He then saw the multiple seals light up. "Crap!" He quickly set up another barrier and his aura but he was still sent flying backwards from the expanded seals. They had went off like an explosion.

He was able to see her eyes when she spoke. "Adept. You weren't that bad of an opponent. To be able to fire that many blasts at once is no small feat. But I'm afraid it ends here." She lit a flame and was about to blast him into oblivion, when 100 arrows came flying at her and she jumped. Byron looked to see Saga, who had fired the arrows. He then noticed Asher and Persephone double teaming Torchwick. Cinder let out a growl and hot fire towards the three. Torchwick made a dash for it seeing the blast, Persephone and Asher barely made it out in time.

Cinder had made a run for it and Saga came to check on Byron. "I'm fine. Go!" She immediately ran in pursuit of the sorceress. Byron immediately tried to focus his aura. He felt the sensation of light glow around him, healing him. Once he checked if he was fit for battle again he immediately followed after his teammates after Torchwick and Cinder.

He was just in time to see the carrier plane starting to take off and shot another volley of magic. Saga was firing with her bow and Asher with his hand guns. But they all knew they were too late. The aircraft was already in the sky and it'd be useless to pursue them. Persephone stabbed her khopesh into the ground. "DAMN IT!"

"Well at least we know he's been behind the last few ambushes." said Asher. He then looked at Byron. "We were able to get the info out of him before we were interupted."

"She's good. I haven't been taken down like that since Beacon when I dueled Glynda." Persephone widened her eyes at Byron. "What? No way. No one's as good as Glynda." "Are sure, Byron?" asked Saga. "She'll be trouble. How do you think she fits into Roman's circle?"

Asher spoke first. "Well she was able to best you. That means she's a high class dust user and we know what she looks like."

"Normally we should look her up in the hunter, and police databases. However, I don't really trust the police." Saga said bitterly.

"I know. The system has become rather corrupt lately." Agreed Persephone.

"So what now?" Suddenly Byron's communicator went off. "Ugh." He answered the call. "Who is this!? My team has just been in our third ambush this month. So this had better be good!"

"_Hello Byron."_

"P-Professor Ozpin!" The team was just as shocked hearing it was Beacon's Headmaster. "Um… Yes. What can we do for you?"

"_I have a job for you and your team."_

"Oh? And what exactly is this job?"

"_Have your team listen in. I want team B.P.A.S. to listen to this."_

"Link up." Byron ordered. Persphone, Asher, and Saga turned on their communicators to listen in. "Alright. We're listening."

"_The duration of this mission will be approximately 4 years. This will involve training, payment, and helping taking down Torchwick. Which I'm very sure you're keen of right now."_

"Sign me up!" said Persephone.

"Hold on. What's the catch?"

"_How very observant Mister Asher. You will be instructing the new generation of hunters aand-"_

"Hold up!" Saga interrupted. "You want us to teach at Beacon!?"

"_Indeed." _Team B.P.A.S. looked at each other realizing what they were being offered. Normally a Hunter was assigned to help the public and was assigned to a certain territory to guard and keep the piece. Team B.P.A.S. stuck together because they refused to separate. But only the best hunters were allowed to teach other hunters. The fact that Ozpin was offering this to them was momentous.

"We're in." They all chimed in.

"_Very good. Meet me at the police precinct immediately. I have already sent the authorities to your location and will transfer all of those you have apprehended." _He hung up with a click.

"Alright. Let's get to the Chariot." Byron started walking.

"I swear, if any Grimm have hurt my baby-!"

"Give it a rest Ash." spoke Saga. "We all depend on your bike. It drives our trailer for peat sakes."

"Oh right!" Persephone turned on Asher. "Asher! You still haven't told me what you thought Byron was doing!" Both guys stiffened and looked at each other. Asher mouthed 'Are you?' Byron mouthed. 'You figured it out?' Both nodded, looked at Persephone, and ran like hell. "HEY! YOU TWO GET BACK HERE!" Persephone chased after them.

"Sigh. This may turn out to be an interesting year." Saga shook her head and continued walking after her team.


	2. Chapter 2

Teaching B.P.A.S.

On the streets of Vale a vehicle pulled up to the police department. It was an unusual vehicle, but simple. It was quiet simply a motorhome using a motorcycle as a front wheel. The motorhome was a huge double decker that was able to release the motorcycle and does function.

Our new Hunter team exited the vehicle when it parked. Byron, leader and strategist. Persephone, weapons and close combat expert. Asher, tech and infiltration. Saga, relations and sharpshooter. Byron was on a regular phone, Persephone was glaring at the guys, Ash went to check on his bike, and Saga was trying not to vomit. Luckily she found a trash can.

"Hehe. Not a scratch on you. Who'sagoodlittlemotorcycle? Yesyouare. Yesyouare."

"Ash…" Saga raised her head to look at Asher. "The fact that you baby talk to your bike is creepy. No one cares about your stupid bike. Umph!" She quickly dunked her head again.

Asher looked at her in shock. "Don't say that! She has feelings!" He hugs his bike and starts whispering to it. "Don'tworrybabyshedidn'tmeananyofit."

"No, Church, I'm not coming to Tucker Jr's birthday party! The last time I did that he dressed me up in dolies and skirts! I'm still trying to get those pictures back from Persephone!" His phone beeped. "Ah crap, listen I got another call. And the answer is no!" He presses his phone. "Hello…? No, Sarge, I'm not coming to another shotgun expo with you."

"Why am I the only one not doing anything?" Persephone asks herself. "Byron get off the phone!"

"I don't care if Griff is- Sorry, gotta go. Lady's calling." Byron hangs up and walks over.

"Asher get over here!"

"Coming!" He immediately runs over to them.

"Saga get ahold of yourself!"

"Alright… I'm fine. I'm fine, I'm fine." She walks over, looking a little pale. Byron passes her a chocolate bar. "Thanks."

"You know Seph, I'm sometimes surprised Ozpin didn't make you leader."

"We both know your better, Byron."

"Nah. You'd be fine!"

"I still want to know what you're hiding." She glares at her boyfriend. He looks around nervously.

"Um… It's a surprise alright. Can you leave it at that?" She still stares at him. "Hehe… ugh…" Luckily Saga came to his rescue.

"Oh well. Let's just go see Ozpin." They enter the police station and ask for where the Headmaster is.

They were then lead to an interrogation room where Ozpin was waiting outside. He still wore his dark green jacket and vest with his green scarf. He had glasses, grey hair, and brown eyes. One hand held a coffee mug and… a tray of cookies?

The team could see Glynda scolding a young girl in a red hood and black battle skirt. Her eyes were gray, but they looked like silver. "Professr Ozpin." Byron stated. They looked at this through a one-sided glass

"Ah Team B.P.A.S. good. You're here."

"If I may ask sir, why is Glynda scolding that young girl?"

"Look at this video feed." The team looks at the video seeing the same girl with a transformable scythe. The fight must have been about 15 seconds, and she took out 4 thugs in that time. And her skill has even sloppy. Both Persephone and Asher looked at her with great interest. A scythe, let alone a gun scythe, was not an easy weapon to master and is one of the most dangerous when used properly. She had used her scythe as a balance beam to kick a thug, landed, fired a shot to gain momentum spinning, send one thug in the air and hammering the other. Not only that, she had such high speeds they would be difficult to track with the normal human eye. She took out the remaining thug then hit the earlier air born thug towards...

"Torchwick. When was this taken?" asked Byron.

"This was about half an hour ago."

"So Red here engaged Torchwick and Glynda came to her rescue?" asked Saga.

"Correct."

"I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger." Glynda was still circling her.

"They stared it!" The 15 year old pleaded, defending herself.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back," Red looked hopeful, but then Glynda glared at her. "and a slap on the wrist." She slapped her whip on the table to emphasize her point. The girl flinched back making a puppy noise.

"That would be my cue." The team looks at Ozpin as he starts going into the room.

"But… There is someone hear who would like to meet you." Ozpin then approached the girl.

"Ruby Rose…" The team looked at each other wide eyed. In the hunter community there was only one person they knew with that surname and he was known as Qrow. The best scythe user in Vale and teacher at Signal. "You… have silver eyes." They all deadpan hearing the headmaster say that.

"U-Um…" Ruby says nerviously.

Ozpin interrupted. "So. Where I you learn to do this?" Glyda held a video feed of Ruby's fight with the Torchwick thugs.

"S-Signal Academy." She was looking at Ozpin nervously.

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well one teacher in reticular." She concedes.

"I see." Ozpin presents the cookie to Ruby who looks cautiously at the cookies and Ozpin before gobbling then up. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow." He says in reminisce.

"Hmph. Thertmyunclrquolols." She swallow her food before speaking again. "Sorry. That's my Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal." Ozpin just smile and sips his coffee. "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing." Team B.P.A.S. snickers at the pun of Ruby's uncle. "Now I'm all like woooohcheaaahhhh! Hoooooooooh!" She even makes hand movement with her karate sounds. Persephone pinches her nose.

"You think he spiked the cookie?" Asher whispers to Byron. He shrugs.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin puts down his coffe mug. "And what is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing at a school designed to train warriors?" Ozpin takes the chair across from Ruby. Touching his fingertips.

"Well… I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters."

"Yeah." Here speech steadily started increasing. "I only have two years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. See my sister's starting there this year and she's trying to become a Huntress. And I'm trying to become a Huntress cause I want to help people. My parents always taught us to help others so I thought 'Well I might as well make a carreer out of it.' And, I mean the police are alright but Huntsmen and Huntresses are so much and exciting, and cool, and just AAAAHHHH! You know?"

"I think it's just the sugar." Byron says to Asher.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster at Beacon."

He smirks. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

Ozpin looks at Glynda and she just grunts and looks away. "Well okay." Ruby smiles like a kid on Christmass.

Meanwhile, Team B.P.A.S. is looking into the room observing the girl's acceptance into Beacon. Given the video feed and the girl's potential, it was inarguable that the 15 year old would become a great Huntress. She was Qrow's niece for Pete sake. Also she mentioned a sister entering Beacon this year. The team smiles at each other. Who were they to separate two siblings from each other?

* * *

Byron and Persephone were now on the ship with all the rest of the first years. Ozpin had asked the team to supervise the ship while freshmen were coming to Beacon. Saga said when will wait for the ship at the school. Saga tries to avoid transportation as much as possible due to her motion sickness. That left Byron, Persephone and Asher. Asher decided to look after the crew so that left Byron and Persephone to babysit the kids. Asher cracked a joke saying "This could be practice for when you have kids." Both had blushed and attacked Asher, signaling him to leave. Both took opposite ends of the hallway, a little embarrassed. They observed the kids and assessed based on their first looks. The Vytal News played in the background.

Byron saw Ruby and a blonde girl, with a notable breast size, talking to each other. Ruby looked embarrassed while the blonde was excited. He assumed this was Ruby's older sister. She had long locks of hair and violet eyes. Her attire was a tanned vest with puffy sleeves. A lopsided fauld with a small pouch hung over black shorts and knee high boots. She also hand an orange scarf and was wearing two golden shot gauntlets. She was drastically different from Ruby, but they did seem to have a similar feautres.

Persephone was staring at Byron moving over to eavesdrop on Ruby's conversation with the blonde and sighs. She still didn't understand why Byron was hiding something from her. They have been nearly inseparable since they officially started dating, and that was 5 years ago. With Byron being so distant lately, the world just doesn't feel right.

She looked to see a familiar face. Weiss Schnee, of the Schnee Corporation. She was the Head CEO's granddaughter and Persephone knew all the trouble Schnee Co. had been suffering the last couple years. The heiress wore a white combat skirt and jacket with red lining. Her snow white hair was in a side pony tail, and her blue eyes year obviously showed her sense of superiority, like most people of the upper class. Two butlers stayed close to her luggage stacked with cases. Persephone guessed it was for her Dust Rapier. She was rich enough to own that much dust.

A little further from her was a girl with long black hair and a black bow. She had golden eyes and her face reminded her of a cat. Persephone immediately knew she was Fanus. Saga probably would have had a fit if she saw this girl. She's always been open about her own Fanus heritage and couldn't stand to see another hide themselves from people. The young lady wore long heeled boots and stockings, a black vest and undershirt. Ribbons were on her arms and looked like it was attached to her gunblade as well. Persephone made a mental note to tell Saga about this one.

Meanwhile, back with Byron, he was listening in on the sisters' conversation.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister's coming to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" the blonde was hugging a mortified Ruby.

"Please stop." Ruby droned.

"But I'm so proud of you!" She released her sister.

"Really, sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone in Beacon will think you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't want to be the bee's knees. Okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees." You could sense her distress. She was the youngest huntress to enter the academy now.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited. I just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Byron smirked but he could relate to that. Having to be away from friend and family. It's not an easy thing to do. Heck, even being so far from Persephone was eating him up. He didn't like to hide things from her. But it was important that she never found out that he was planning to propose to her. He was even trying to find a house for them. That's why had been taking so many solo missions.

"But you are special." The girl gave Ruby a one armed hug comforting her.

"_Byron. We need to start."_

"Alright." Byron headed for the center of the room. The news played in the background mentioning Torchwick and the White Fang.

"Alright kiddies! Gather around!" The students noticed Byron's call and steadily came them. The News broadcast shut off. "Hello. Welcome to Beacon."

"I am Persephone Myth, and my associate Byron Wava Gallion." A few of the students started whispering excitedly. It seems some of them recognized their names.

"You are among the privilege few to receive the honor… Hey, you alright kid?" Byron asked a scraggily blonde guy with a sword. He was looking pale and hunched over. The kid shook his head. "Motion sickness?" The freshman nods. Byron takes out a bucket, some tablets, and a chocolate bar. "Here. Just in case. The tablets will help, a friend of mine also suffers from it." The kid thanks him and goes to sit down on a bench. "So much for the script." Byron mutters.

"Well, in any case, you kids are the lucky guys and gals who get to enter Beacon. Normally we'd try to make this sound special, but that moment has passed." Some of the students suddenly looked more alert. "You were accepted because you kids were the best suited to become Huntsmen and Huntresses. Our job is to insure the safety and peace of our world. Now you are here to learn how to do that job. We are here to make sure you learn that knowledge and to make sure you don't get killed. Good luck."

"And on that happy note, I suggest you look outside. Trust me. You won't regret it." All the students started going to the windows and awed at the sight. You could see the rooftops of Vale, the entire city. Byron remembered when he first looked out. Beacon a Palace of the Hunt. It stood majestically over a series of natural waterfalls and is one of the safest locations outside the city. The lake connected to the city supplying most of the city's water.

This was how he first met Persephone actually. Byron loked over at Persephone who leaned on a pole watching the scenery. He was standing with Saga and noticed Persephone jumping up and down excitedly. That was actually what first made him notice her. Her appreciation of beauty and the majesty of nature.

"Oh Yang! Gross! You got puke on your shoe!'

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!" "Oh, get away from me, get away from me, get away from me, get away from me!"

Well, it was nice while it lasted.


	3. Chapter 3

Teaching B.P.A.S.

Saga watched as the airships came to port. The ship itself had a grey and white color scheme and had four wings. Each had a rocket-propelled engine and folded downwards as it came to the air dock.

She was rather glad to not be on one of those 'flying metal death traps' as she loved to call them. Saga's motion sickness had caused a lot of problems for her and her team on missions. So as soon as she heard 'supervise' she immediately called dibs for pick-up. There was no way she was going to be on that ship again. She could explicitly recall the first time she came here. Saga had Byron comforting her, as best as he could, though he was distracted by Persephone. She smiled at that little thought. Byron and Persephone had always been there for each other, so Saga was ecstatic when he told her that he was going to propose to Persephone. Anyways, back to her first day, when she had come of that ship, there was luckily a trash can. She always had been embarrassed by that, especially when her parents had asked 'how was her first day?' She had nearly spent the rest of the day in the infirmary.

The plank extended from the ship, and the doors slid open allowing the students through. She could even see the trash can she always spewed into during her days at Beacon. She had also nicknamed that trash can 'Fred' oddly enough. It was always there when she needed it. She missed Fred. Well not really. Saga first saw a scraggily blonde boy came rushing out towards Fred and promptly threw up. 'Hm, looks like Fred has a new friend now.'

When the students came close she called out to them. "Welcome to Beacon. If you'll follow me, I will lead you to the auditorium." Saga turned and walked towards where the rest of the student would be meeting.

* * *

"Oi Asher, time to get up." Asher was kicked out of bed on the ship. He had been 'supervising' the operation crew and helped were he could. In truth he slept during the entire trip. He knew some of the crew on the ship. His friend, Sheila, was the one who got him out of bed. Asher knew that the crew would be fine. Most of the crew were Beacon graduates who didn't go out into the field. That didn't mean they couldn't do anything, they just chose not to fight. "Thanks again Vic." He groaned.

He walked to where all the students had been gathered and went onto the dock. He noticed two girls in the plaza. Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose. He kept his distance so he could watch. 'This might be interesting.' He notice that the Schnee heiress was scolding her for being in her luggage. He knew it was full of Dust.

"What are you doing!?" yelled Weiss "Uh sorry." Ruby spoke in a nervous tone. "Sorry!? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused!?" Ruby handed her a brief case. "Give me that." Weiss opened the case inspecting its content. "This is Dust. Mined and purified from Schnee quarry." Ruby was still awkwardly trying to get a word in. "What are you? Brain dead?" She closed the case with a vile in hand. And started shaking it with her arm making her point.

Asher just kept laughing and laughing, on the inside of course. He knew exactly what would happen. "Dust, fire, water, lightning, energy." He decided to tell this to Byron later. Dust is used as an energy source used in Vale. However, if that Dust was as refined as she said it was and was meant for that Rapier on her hip, things could go badly. "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"ACH-" Asher put her nose under her nose to stop her from sneezing. Luckily Ruby relaxed and lost the need to sneeze. "Now, now, Miss Schnee. What would your father say?"

Weiss' eyes widened, surprised to see Asher. "Mr. Bent! I can't believe you're here!" Clearly she was happy to see him. "This heathen has been absolutely stupid. She-"

Asher interrupted. "I saw the entire thing Weiss." She immediately shut up. "What happened here was an accident. Your attitude is understandable, but behavior is uncalled for." She looked away blushing. "Not only that you were worsening the situation." She looked at him confused. "Honestly Miss Schnee, your family holds the highest stocks in Dust handling and shipping. Tossing this much Dust around could have caused a serious injury to you or Miss Rose here." Ruby backed him up. "Yeah." Asher stared harshly at Ruby making her back off.

"Let me see that case." Weiss reluctantly handed him the case. He looked at the multiple Dust viles and saw that she had multiple variations of Dust. Asher shook his head. "Miss Schnee, as impressive as your collection is. Whoever packed this was an idiot." She looked at him indignantly. "Corked bottles may be a classic, but with Dust this refined it's impractical and unsafe. Watch." Asher took the bottle she had been holding away from them. Dust came out through the cork. Placing it back into the case, he gave it back to Weiss. "If I hadn't interfered," He snapped his fingers, causing the dust to explode. "this would have happened on a larger scale." Now both looked a little relieved, but Weiss had a lot more shame.

"Miss Schnee if you're as knowledgeable as you said you were, the last time we met, you could have noticed this and prevented it." She looked at him trying to intimidate the senior Huntsmen. Then promptly stormed off, leaving the butlers to clean up the luggage. Asher knew that she was a proud woman, she wouldn't admit she was at fault, not immediately.

"Guess I'm not the only one who's having a ruff first day. Hey um thanks Mr…"

"Asher Bent. I one of your teachers this year." Asher looked at the blonde approaching. "Hey kid, You lost?"

The blond had jeans and a hoody. Two belts, shoulder plates, and a breast plate for armor. He had a sword and collapsible shield for a sheath. "Uh… N-no-Yeah." He conceded.

"Good. She doesn't know where either." Ruby looked at him insulted. "Follow me." The two kids followed behind Asher towards the auditorium.

"Hey, I'm Jaune."

"Ruby."

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

Asher snickered.

"All I'm just saying is that motion sickness is a lot larger problem then people let on." Jaune was staring at Ruby angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry. Vomit boy was the first thing to come to mind."

"Oh yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?"

"Hey that near-explosion was an accident!" Asher kept smiling at their conversation. This kind of reminded him of when he first met Saga.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, roles of the tounge. Lady's love it."

"Do they?" Ruby said with a teasing smile.

Jaune immediately went defensive using his hands "Th-They will. Well-I I hope they will. I think-my mom always said… Uh nevermind." The boy clearly didn't have a lot of self-confidence, which was strange to Asher. Normally kids that get into Beacon have a lot more confident, after so much training. 'Well, everyone's different.'

"Hehehe… So… I got this thing." Ruby stopped walking and pulled out her scythe which stuck in the ground. The weapon also scared Jaune making him flinch. "Whoa! Is that a scythe?" He pointed at Ruby's weapon. "It's also a customizable, high-impact, sniper rifle." Said weapon turned into its fire-arm mode. Jaune looked at her confused. "A wha…?" "It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool." Asher stopped inwardly deadpanned at Jaune. What kind of teenage boy didn't know about guns? 'They practically teach you at battle school!'

"So what have you got?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"Oh, uh… I-I got this sword." Jaune showed the overly romanticized weapon to Ruby. Bronze cross guard, blue handle, with a straight double-edge. Ruby 'ooh'd at the weapon. "Yeah. Got a shield too." He took the sheath off his waist and the white and gold carrier turned into a shield with two crescents together. It reminded him of a crescent moon inside another.

"So what do they do?" ruby touched the shield and it collapsed, surprising Jaune. He fumbled with the sheath/shield until it finally landed on the ground and he picked it back up. He paused and showed Ruby again. "Th-the shield gets smaller." He put it back on his belt. "So… when I get tired of carrying it I can just… put it away."

"But… wouldn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah, it does."Jaune sighed, dejectedly.

"Well, hehe, I'm sort of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it."

"Wait. You made that?" Jaune looked genuinely surprised at Ruby.

"Of course. All students at signal forge their own weapons." Jaune looked at his sword. "Didn't you make yours?" Ruby continued.

Jaune was looking down. "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Asher looked at the student surprised. The fact that it was old made it sturdy. The fact it was used in the war made it valuable. The fact that it was his family's weapon made it special. Asher understood the feeling of using a family member's weapon. His own blades belonged to his mother. He was carrying on the legacy of his mother. Jaune was carrying on the legacy of a deceased veteran. Asher smiled, thinking he could like the kid. He started walking again.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me. Heh… Well I like it." Jaune looked up at Ruby. "Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah… The classics." Jaune smiled with melancholy.

"Hey where are we going?" she aske Jaune.

"Oh I dunno, I was following…" Jaune looked to see Asher nowhere in sight. "Hey where'd that guy go?"

"He's a teacher…"

"If you guys want to follow me, make sure you don't slow down again." Asher called a far ways away. Asher turned from where he was and let the new students catch up. He was going to like it here. Not as a returning student, but maybe as a future role model for these kids. Asher rolled his eyes at himself but smiled at the thought.

'I wonder what the others are thinking.'


End file.
